


Wrestling gone Awry (Jeralt X young!byleth)

by Ailuromantic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuromantic/pseuds/Ailuromantic
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wrestling gone Awry (Jeralt X young!byleth)

It was late into the evening, dinner had passed and most of the other mercs decided to either hit the hay or go get drunk by the fire, but their commander Jeralt and his daughter Byleth would instead train hand to hand combat. Byleth was cold and calculated with her strikes, and as puberty had hit her hard she needed to make sure her body could handle its new… Blossoms that had sprouted on her chest, now the size of large grapefruits. The other mercs in their company made fun of her for not wearing a bra. While it didn’t upset her personally, it did make her realize that with her body’s change she would need to adapt in order to stay a skillful fighter. Holding back nothing with her wooden practice knife she went for Jeralt’s throat.

He knocked it away easily back slapping her arm aside and lunging towards his daughter’s abdomen. Quickly redirecting the blow she received into momentum to aid her, she stepped aside and hugged her dad from behind, her breasts squishing against his back. It was both and an uncomfortable and yet pleasing feeling for Jeralt, a funny tingling manifesting in his mouth like some sort of signal that this wasn’t okay. “You okay Byleth-?” He began to ask, getting cut off by his daughter’s hug crushing his stomach as she tightened her grip, lifting her dad and supplexing him into the ground. Jeralt was absolutely winded, now lying down he dropped his knife in defeat. What he didn’t expect was for his daughter to straddle his waist and press her knife against his throat.

Looking down her shirt he could see his daughter’s breasts were developing very well, and guessed that at some point she’d be a remarkably attractive woman when she was older. In his shorts he began to feel his member growing.  _ Oh by Seiros name what am I thinking? _ he began to worry,  _ I need to get her off me before I do something stu- _ As he began to sit up, Byleth pushed him back to the ground and began grinding her hips against his covered member. Sparks of fear began to catch in his mind. He did not expect this. She slid back a bit, to give herself room as she took grasp of his throbbing dick through his shorts. His daughter gave him a cold stare, it was terrifying. “Move and  _ I will _ snap your dick.” A slight smirk appeared on her face, she could almost feel the shiver go up his spine, his member pulsating in ecstasy. 

  
Byleth began to pull his shorts down, his dick slowly rising as the tension holding it down was removed. Once the waist band was low enough, his dick stood straight up. In length it was massive, roughly the same size as a third of the length of Byleth’s arm. She blushed, pushing back against his stomach and watching it spring back into position. She began poking and prodding it, a cat playing with its prey, before deciding to slide her finger slowly along the inside of his foreskin around his member’s head. When she felt along the glands, Jeralt could not help but begin nervously shudder as his daughter was now practically playing with his cock.  _ Oh god I’m going to burn forever if I let her do anything more… But If I move or make a noise she would stay true to her word and…  _ He was torn between either losing his dick or committing a sin so foul he would probably be cursed by Seiros herself… But in this moment, where his daughter had full control of him, he decided it would be more worth it to deal with the great goddess later.

Byleth leaned forward, giving her dad’s dick a small sniff to get a good sense of smell… It smelt like him, but also had an overwhelming scent almost like dull bitter garlic and copper. It was strangely arousing, and she couldn’t help herself as she slid her tongue along the tip of his dick, getting a good taste of his uncut member. She slid her tongue around the inside of his foreskin, covering the head of his dick with her mouth as she tasted his girth. Jeralt spasmed at his dick being tasted like a goddamn treat, letting out an almost pained moan/grunt. Byleth quickly slid her tongue out, both hands on his member and quietly asserting herself, “Don’t move, what do you think would happen if we were caught like this? We’d both get in trouble beyond a salvageable chance of ever living our lives as normal mercenaries… So don’t make a sound.” 

He nodded as his daughter, his flesh and blood, began sucking on his dick again, using both hands to stroke him. Her hands were so soft yet he could also feel the callouses from her constant sword training gliding along his girth, the pleasure was so sickeningly immeasurable. Jeralt’s dick throbbed, precum spilling into Byleth’s mouth. The taste… It was something that she wanted more of. With one hand she began to stroke faster, her other slipping inside her own shorts and sliding along her moist folds, slowly jibbing herself as she sucked her dad’s cock.

As time went on, Byleth had begun to get into a rhythm, her head bobbing up and down the head of his girth as he lay there in fear and pleasure, her hands working on both her own and he dad’s sex. She was pushing two fingers into her small pussy, this was the most she had ever pushed inside of herself before as she made love to herself and her dad’s dick. He could feel it coming, the floodgates had released and as his dick throbbed, his balls squeezing against him, he came directly into her mouth without warning. His hands came down on the back of her head and pushed her down, his dick pressing against the back of her throat and his cum going directly down her esophagus. She was being forced to drink her own dad’s cum… Her other hand had gone inside her shorts, the two working in succession to pleasure herself. One hand sliding in and out of her virgin slit while the other ceaselessly rubbed her clit with no remorse. 

Jeralt’s throbbing member soon stopped pouring his own seed directly down his daughter’s throat, letting her pull her head back and off of his deflating cock. He laid down and stared at the ceiling of the training tent they were in, it was now dawning on him the full extent of what he had done. As his daughter came, wetting her training shorts and letting out a small gasp of relief, he jumped forward and pinned her down by the neck, looking at her with wild eyes. “Tell no one of what we did, and don’t ever do this with me again because next time…” His angry voice wavered, “I don’t know what I’ll do to you.” Byleth nodded, mouthing ‘yes daddy’ as he let go of her throat and hugged her, trying not to cry as emotion of the terrible thing he did crashed upon him. Byleth simply fell asleep, she had been thoroughly pleased.


End file.
